At present, a common pixel design for a display screen is RGB (red, green and blue) design or RGBW (red, green, blue and white) design, i.e., three or four sub pixels form one pixel for display, and a physical resolution of a display panel is an actual resolution felt by a user. With increased requirements of a user on experience of the display panel, a panel manufacturer gradually increases the resolution of the display panel, which results in a challenge to extremity for the display panel from structure to manufacturing process. When the process reaches its limit, other technologies or structures are required to increase the resolution felt by human eyes. Under such background, a virtual algorithm technology occurs in a display panel industry.
A virtual algorithm technology is widely used in the current display field, and through pixel sharing, a vision resolution higher than the physical resolution of the display panel can be implemented. At present, Samsung in South Korea is a panel manufacturer using the virtual algorithm technology at most. Since the process of forming a resin pattern of organics is very difficult to implement when Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is used as the sub pixel, a bottleneck occurs in the manufacturing process of the display screen with higher resolution. Such a problem can be well solved by the virtual technology, improving the screen resolution felt by human eyes. This virtual technology is named as pentile technology, which is applied on high-end products, such as Samsung S3 and S4. For example, FIG. 1 is a pattern arrangement manner in Samsung S4.